


Kaleidoscope

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: A Plethora Of Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Color Blind Soulmate AU, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Had A Rough Day, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loner Matsukawa Issei, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Makki Is A Tumblr Blogger, Online Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Shy Hanamaki Takahiro, Soulmate AU, This Is A Gift To Myself, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Oh, Makki... developing a crush so quickly...





	1. My Life Was Black & White And I Believed It.

Life was grey, black and white. Always had been. This of course, did not stop Hanamaki Takahiro from enjoying his life. He made life colourful, in the most abstract and nonliteral way. He’d never been very good at making friends, always cast aside by the other kids, but he thought it was ok, because he had his followers instead. 

Ah, yes, Takahiro is the proud owner of a Tumblr. He was on Tumblr back at the beginning, February 2007. He figured it would help him make friends and finally after ten years of well crafted blogging, his efforts had paid off. During this point of his blogging career, his blog had become focused on eyebrows. Not that ‘on fleek’ bullshit. No. Big, bushy, thicc™ eyebrows that made him smile every time he saw them.

Now, he could have some very beautiful and touching reason, like: “It’s not like they can’t change them to fit societal standards, they just love them how they are…” Nope. He just really likes big brows. 

He briefly wondered if eyebrow kinks were a thing, shaking the thought off whenever he heard his phone beep from a notification, quickly powering up his laptop and opening up his most used tab. Again. Tumblr. 

Aha, more asks. Yessss. Takahiro lived for asks. Most told him that they thought he was so cute and precious, which is strange, because he’s never actually shown his face. Others sharing his enthusiasm for brows and then the occasional person asking what and the actual fuck is with him and brows. He replied to every single one of them. Always. He is beyond thankful for his followers, even has a few from 2010, a true follower of MiSoMakki. 

This time though, as he opened his inbox, he was met with a pleasant surprise. It wasn’t an ask, it was a submission. He looked over the name, immediately feeling his childish mirth coil in excitement at the name ‘Eyebrow-Boi’. However, in the next five seconds, he was letting out a shriek of joy. There was a message typed there, but it was the picture that caught his attention.

In front of him was a pair of thicc™ eyebrows, clearly with a beauty like shape that had overgrown into this majestic thing. His eyes darted down to the text, finding a hilarious message that was both charming and funny. It reads:

Thank you, Makki, for making a safe place for us big browed folk. Really makes me feel like I belong somewhere. For a while, I thought you might be some creep with an eyebrow fetish who would ask to pluck them, but I decided you seemed too cool for something like that.

Takahiro’s fingers made quick work of the keyboard, going to the others account and opening the messaging tab. 

MiSoMakki: Are you crazy? How could I ever pluck brows. That is a sin. Especially those brows because damn boiiiii!! They are amazing!!

Takahiro had childish mirth aflame in his eyes, waiting patiently for a response, filling his time by clicking a pen against his lip. However, he didn’t have to wait for long for a familiar ding to flow through the speakers. 

Eyebrow-Boi: Why thank you, I grew them myself. As a fellow boi, I am sure you can understand that. Growing things ourselves are what makes them special.

He snorted.

MiSoMakki: Vv poetic… tell me, did you get that off of a kindergartener’s homework sheet?

Eyebrow-Boi: I think my little brother would be offended. He is in the second grade. 

MiSoMakki: Omfg. XD

Eyebrow-Boi: Speechless are we?

MiSoMakki: You could say that...

And Makki was speechless. He’d never felt that a conversation had felt so… right… and natural… perfect.


	2. My Eyes Looked At The World But Couldn't See It.

It had been about a week since the first time Takahiro talked to Eyebrow-Boi, who he was promptly told to call Mattsun. They’d had small conversation here and there and the few times conversation tapered off, it hadn’t been awkward. They never ran out of things to discuss, had learned many things about the guy in just a few days. 

He’d learned that he was a third year as well, his favourite meme is Pepe and he had two younger brothers, twins to be precise. He didn’t know why, he hardly knew anything about the other save for stupid details, but he felt like they’d known each other for years when they talked. It was warm and fun, made him wonder if this is what his mother meant when she said this is what having a friend felt like. Damn, that’s actually a pretty sad thought… he needs to get out more.

Eyebrow-Boi: So. How about we finally see the brow game of the supposed brow master? Unless you aren’t comfortable of course.

MiSoMakki: Do you know me at all…? I am always a slut for eyebrows. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eyebrow-Boi: You’ve already seen mine tho.

MiSoMakki: Again, Mattsun. Always a slut for eyebrows. Try to keep up please. ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

Eyebrow-Boi: Dude. Wtf is that thing, omg. XD

MiSoMakki: Oh…? Have you not met Mr. Bear before…? Who knows, maybe he’ll visit you tonight!

Eyebrow-Boi: Ok. Bro. No. That’s creepy as fuck. Please do not.

MiSoMakki: If you say so, I guess. Now. Picc. 

Eyebrow-Boi: Eh…? Why do I have to go first? I’ve never seen yours, you go first!

MiSoMakki: No, I have to look at the bushes growing on your brow bone as a form of courage. Like, liquid courage, but brows. 

Eyebrow-Boi: Fine, fucking weirdo.   
Eyebrow-Boi: image.png

Takahiro couldn’t help but think this kind of conversation was the best, not just because eyebrows were involved either. More so that it was the elusive Mattsun and eyebrows were involved. 

He sighed quietly, wiping off whatever sweat might have appeared on his forehead and lifting up his phone to snap a picture and crop it so just his eyebrows were showing. He liked talking to Mattsun, but he doesn’t think he wants to show him what he looks like so quick. Would that seem forward or- wait! Of course it wouldn’t! There is no attraction or calling or anything like that so why was-

Ah. Saved by the ding. He’d received an ask, drawing his attention away from his phone screen and towards the laptop in his lap. After a few clicks, he was faced with a question he had received a few times before, though it irritated him most of the time, he decided today would be the time he finally answered it, because now, it just didn’t seem to matter as much, he was ok with letting everyone know.

The-Future-Other-Iwaizumi asked: Hello, Makki-chan~! I was just wondering why your blog is so oddly coloured? It’s very pretty, like me, but it’s just SO colourful! Is there a reason or do you just like brightly coloured things? Anyways, keep up the good work, Makki-chan~! ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

He was typing when another notification came, from his phone this time. 

Eyebrow-Boi: Did my brows actually kill you? Are you using them as material for your kink? How shameful.

MiSoMakki: Sorry, give me a few minutes, I just received an ask that I should probably take my time on typing out, since it’ a more personal one.

Eyebrow-Boi: Nah, it’s chill. I understand. ಥ◡ಥ

Takahiro couldn’t help but snort at the use of the emoji, placing his phone down before he began typing again.

MiSoMakki says: Hello to you too, Iwaizumi #2! I assume that you mean the colouring of blog looks off to your eyes? I am going to also assume that you have met your soulmate if it looks strange because my parents told me the same, but this way is soothing to my eyes with the black and white! Sorry if it looks weird for now, but whenever I meet my soulmate, I might change it if it looks too bizarre!! Thank you for following the blog!

He turned his attention back to his phone, snapping a quick photo and sending the cropped version to his new friend. Compared to the other man's, Takahiro’s eyebrows were thin and small, though they did fit his face very well.

Instead of getting a response to the picture though, he got a text that said the following.

Eyebrow-Boi: You're colourless too?

MiSoMakki: Oh, you saw the post then?

Eyebrow-Boi: Yeah.

MiSoMakki: Yeah, I am. You too, huh?

Eyebrow-Boi: Yeah.

For the first time since they started talking, Takahiro felt a little awkward. The topic of soulmates was either a very happy thing or a very upsetting thing. This time felt like neither, but both at the same time. He felt a pinch in his heart and a swelling in his lungs, alongside a voice in his head saying: “Mattsun, you dumbass!”, but he didn’t know why. 

The man had asked a simple question and he’d given a simple answer, nothing bad or offensive being said, but there was a lingering feeling in his body that wouldn’t rest.The emotion made him feel slightly upset and sick, but in the best possible way. He didn’t understand.

Eyebrow-Boi: Also… The master of thicc™ brows is rather hairless, hmm?

MiSoMakki: It’s not my fault that I got my mother’s shitty eyebrows, dick muncher.

Eyebrow-Boi: How did you know about that? I’ve never told anybody.

MiSoMakki: Jfc, Mattsun.

And just like that, the feeling was gone.


	3. You're Like The Thing That Makes The Universe Explode.

If one thing was constant in life for Takahiro, it’d be all of these shades and shadows. His mother had once said that the ‘shades’ he could see, where the colours. She’d taught him that being ‘colourless’ wasn’t so bad, because you technically weren’t colourless. You had white and black and grey. Yes, these colours were on the more boring ones, but he appreciated it. 

While it was rare for people in middle school to meet their soulmates, it still happened. It was less rare for high schoolers, but it didn’t happen as much as some would think. Because of this, every time somebody would boast about having their soulmate and how ‘beautiful’ and ‘colourful’ it was, Takahiro would never feel sad or envious. 

He felt happy for those who were lucky enough to have somebody to stand with them, an unmoving force that would never be lacking in the long run. Of course he had wishes to have that as well, but he knew better than to rush fate, because in his heart he knew that there was something amazingly beautiful in store for him.

So maybe, maybe this is why when he wakes up to an inbox of asks and messages asking about his suddenly colourless state, he just sighs and clicks on a familiar name.

MiSoMakki: Hey, bitch.

Eyebrow-Boi: Well, good morning to you too, princess.

MiSoMakki: Mm. It isn’t good.

Takahiro hated complaining, he really did, however, if he was going to complain to anyone, it was going to be Mattsun. The man put him at ease, made him comfortable in ways other’s just couldn’t, even if anybody was trying.

Eyebrow-Boi: Aw, fuck. What happened?

MiSoMakki: A lot of people are sending me asks and messages like “Maybe we could be soulmates <3”, all of that weird shit.

Eyebrow-Boi: I mean, technically, one of them could be.

And for a second, Takahiro didn’t know why that left a bad taste in his mouth. It was probably odd, having this weird feeling over Mattsun speaking of him having a soulmate that was one of his followers.

MiSoMakki: Well, yeah, I guess. 

Eyebrow-Boi: Are you ok, dude?

MiSoMakki: I dunno, it’s just annoying that people who don’t even know me are so sure that we are soulmates anyway. Does that make sense?

Eyebrow-Boi: Yeah, I don’t have that same problem, obviously, but I’d probably be annoyed.

MiSoMakki: Exactly. Like, you and I are friends, getting to know each other. If you mentioned that possibility, I’d probably just laugh because it would be funny. But they don’t know me.

Eyebrow-Boi: You aren’t supposed to know your soulmate though.  
Eyebrow-Boi: You are supposed to meet them as a surprise, right…?

MiSoMakki: Yeah, but I really, really don’t like the idea of entrusting my whole life to somebody without knowing them for at least a little while.

Eyebrow-Boi: Can I tell you a story? 

MiSoMakki: Sure…?

Now, Takahiro knew that complaining about something like this was horrible, selfish and probably arrogant as well. He knew and yet he still told the other his true feelings, hoped that he would understand in some way.

Eyebrow-Boi: I have these two friends, who are able to see colour.   
Eyebrow-Boi: In fact, they have always been able to see in colour.

There was a pause before Mattsun stopped typing, probably wanting to gauge his reaction.

MiSoMakki: Wait, what? What do you mean they’ve always seen in colour??

Eyebrow-Boi: They were each other’s soulmates. Their mothers were friends, so after the younger of the two was born, they decided to ‘introduce’ the two of them.   
Eyebrow-Boi: Obviously nobody knew that they could see colour and the like, so they went through life like that, believing they were colourless.

MiSoMakki: Dude, really?

Eyebrow-Boi: Really.   
Eyebrow-Boi: They’ve best friends for their whole lives, meaning that they had a lot of time to get to know each other before they realized it. However, when they realized it, it was really hard for them to accept because they’d only ever seen each other as friends. 

MiSoMakki: Are they together now though…?

Eyebrow-Boi: Oh, yeah. Have been for a few years now.   
Eyebrow-Boi: Anyways. My point is, you shouldn’t want to get to know them in advance, because if you know them too well in a certain way, things might end up weird.

Takahiro hadn’t thought of it that way. Perhaps he’d been selfish in his thoughts regarding the topic. It was clear to him that Mattsun probably respected the idea of soulmates more than he did and that thought wasn’t lost on Takahiro. Whoever was paired with the other was clearly going to be very lucky and Takahiro will be lucky if can ignore the stirring in his heart at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Makki... developing a crush so quickly...


	4. Into The Colours Of A World I've Never Known.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Mable Smith: Call me, you bushy browed fuck.
> 
> Mable Smith: You love it.
> 
> To Mable Smith: I’d love it if you called me.
> 
> Mable Smith: Aww, so gay.
> 
> To Mable Smith: Yep, now call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my beautiful hoe, Charlie, was actually fucking patient and didn't threaten to drive to my house and choke me to death for taking this long to update. *Side eyes Trashy.* Anyways!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter where Tea actually gets shit done!!

In the past three or so months, Takahiro has become aware of a few things. They are arguably good things, some might even say ‘dope’ things and he has no problem with that. Well until he does.

It all began about a week ago, conversation flowing out between Takahiro and Matsukawa like a waterfall and he found himself entranced. The friendship was super easy and apparently, Takahiro is super gay. Of course he knew that before, in the way he always turned his nose up at the thought of being soulmates with a girl and the way he found himself staring at the other guys’ muscles in the club room. Oops.

But God. Oh. My. Fucking. God. He is so incredibly gay for Matsukawa and he doesn’t even know what the walking eyebrow looks like, so yes. Takahiro was not so shallow to like someone just for their looks. Though… he wouldn’t mind knowing what the other looked like. No, he wouldn’t mind one bit. Hell, Takahiro would settle with just hearing the others voice and be perfectly content! And well… apparently, someone was listening to his prayers. 

MiSoMakki: Dude, lmao, you touched your best friends soulmates ass!! Ha, gAYYYYY!!

Ok. So maybe he was trying to figure out how to find out the other’s sexuality in a subtle way.

Eyebrow-Boi: I mean. It was an accident, but yeah. It was gay, just like me, ayeeeeee!!

Wait. Fuck. What if it were just for the meme? Dammit… 

Ah!! It shouldn’t even matter!! Takahiro had a soulmate out there! No use in getting feelings for someone when he was destined for another! Sure, he could be an asshole, but not that much of an asshole! Probably…

Eyebrow-Boi: Makki? You still there? Did my sudden coming out to you scare you off?

MiSoMakki: Coming out? I don’t know her.

Eyebrow-Boi: Did you just assume their gender?  
Eyebrow-Boi: Tsk, gotta be careful, Makki, you might trigger the Tumblr users.

MiSoMakki: You might trigger them, making that joke, lmfao.  
MiSoMakki: Sorry for the late response. I’m hella bored so I’m trying to find something to do.

Eyebrow-Boi: I mean…  
Eyebrow-Boi: If you are like *superrrr* bored…

There was a pause between messages, whether Matsukawa was thinking about something or typing, he didn’t know. Maybe he’d send a teasing: ‘send nudes’ like the last time Takahiro had expressed his boredom. 

Or at least, that’s what he thought, but he’s going on at about 20 minutes with no response and he knows he isn’t still typing because even Tumblr had to have a character limit eventually.

MiSoMakki: Hoe. Have you died.  
MiSoMakki: I am even more bored now because I don’t have your stupid ass to talk to.

Eyebrow-Boi: Wow. Fucking rude. I was going to ask you something and you just hurt me. I am honestly feeling so attacked rn.

MiSoMakki: Lol. Anyways, what were you gonna ask?

Eyebrow-Boi: You don’t even care. You called me a hoe. I’m just a hoe, my thoughts and questions are irrelevant.  
Eyebrow-Boi: This was a betrayal most foul. I can’t believe you hurt me in such a harsh way.

MiSoMakki: Ok, Sir Matsukawa, you beatifuk creature, please. I beg you to forgive me and ask me what you were going to.  
MiSoMakki: Lol, ‘beautifuk’.

Eyebrow-Boi: Wow… all of this praise and you still haven’t wooed me.  
Eyebrow-Boi: Tho… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

With this, Takahiro waited. He figured the other actually was typing this time and so he waited for the new message to come in. He filled the minute between with staring at his fidget spinner and wondering what would happen if he set it on fire.

Eyebrow-Boi: Um, we could exchange numbers if you want? And maybe like. Call?  
Eyebrow-Boi: No, I’m sorry, that’s weird. We don’t know each other.  
Eyebrow-Boi: You should watch Shrek.

MiSoMakki: Oh.  
MiSoMakki: I mean.  
MiSoMakki: Yeah, sure if you want. Sounds fun.

Eyebrow-Boi: Really?

MiSoMakki: Really.  
MiSoMakki: What, are you worried about me finding out you are actually just a sweet old lady by the sound of your voice?

Eyebrow-Boi: Yes. You found me out. My name is actually Mable Smith and I am 69 years old and I turn 70 on 4/20.  
Eyebrow-Boi: Nah, I just didn’t know if I accidentally made you uncomfortable or something.

MiSoMakki: Aww, bby, do you care about my feelings?

Eyebrow-Boi: Omfg, no, you retched whore.

MiSoMakki: If I choose to sell my body for money, I shall.

Eyebrow-Boi: How scandalous.  
Eyebrow-Boi: Ok, ok, so. We gonna exchange or…? 

MiSoMakki: Yeah, here: +81-XXXXXXXXXX

Eyebrow-Boi: ………….  
Eyebrow-Boi: You literally just wrote the dial number and then put a ton of the letter ‘X’. Is this my way of getting rejected?

MiSoMakki: No, it’s just what typically happens in these stories.

Eyebrow-Boi: Dude, what? XD

MiSoMakki: Lol, nothing.  
MiSoMakki: Here tho, fr: +81-9099236613

Eyebrow-Boi: Why, thank you, precious.

Takahiro found himself waiting again, resting his head against the cool wood of his desk as he waited for his phone to make the tell tale text notification he set up personally. The sound of Shrek freaking out on Donkey because of his lips suddenly popping repeatedly next to his ear from the back of the carriage, a constant sound in his brain and he figured he would just hear it even more if he used it as a notification tone. He had made an excellent choice.

He loved Shrek.

And then, he heard it.

Messages:  
+81-9084337501: It’s that boi.  
+81-9084337501: If this isn’t Makki, I am so sorry.

Reply to +81-9084337501: I’m sorry, honey, this is Mable Smith, age 69, turning 70 on 4/20.

+81-9084337501: You little shit.

Reply to Mable Smith: Is that anyway to talk to your grandmother, Issei?

Mable Smith: Wanna stop?  
Mable Smith: I have no problem cancelling our phone date.

To Mable Smith: Oh? It’s a date now?

Mable Smith: Why are you like this.

To Mable Smith: C’mon, call me. I am ready to make fun of your voice. I bet you sound like a sad frog

Mable Smith: How rude, I would like to tell you that my voice is sexy af.

To Mable Smith: We’ll see whenever you click the call button, hmm?

Mable Smith: It seems that i always have to do everything first…

To Mable Smith: Y’know, ladies first and such.

Mable Smith: This disrespect.

To Mable Smith: Call me, you bushy browed fuck.

Mable Smith: You love it.

To Mable Smith: I’d love it if you called me.

Mable Smith: Aww, so gay.

To Mable Smith: Yep, now call.

He sat there for a while, wondering if Matsukawa would actually call him and then he began to get nervous. He was going to actually TALK to Matsukawa… like. With his mouth and throat. Aha, he was gonna do something with his mouth and throat- no, stop. Pure thoughts, you hoe.

But suddenly, his phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts as he stood, flopping on his bed and clicking the green button before him, pulling a blanket closer to him and covering his too cold toes.

There was a moment of awkward silence before there was the sound of a throat being cleared and: “Why, hello there, precious.” And fuck. Takahiro is so fucking gay. 

Matsukawa’s voice was deep and rich, flowed through the speakers like coffee from a pot and… wow. Takahiro is so fucking gayyyyyy. Even his voice is attractive… God. How unfair. He has the eyebrows, personality and his voice…? This should be illegal. He can only imagine that assholes face and he bets it makes up the perfect human being.

At the thoughts flooding his voice, Takahiro let out some sort of soft noise before curling up and under the blankets, pulling his knees under his chin and feeling himself flush. Goddammit, of course his shy disposition chooses now to bare itself. Ughhhh.

“Aww, Makki, is my voice too sexy for you?” There was no response, save a small, frustrated grunt. “Ah…? Dude, are you ok? Should we not have done this?”

“I-It’s not that… it’s ok… I am just a little shy, I guess…”

“Oh… ok, well, do you need a second to adjust, maybe?”

“Nah, I’m ok, probably…”

‘Dope. Vv good. Much excite.”

“You fucking nerd.”

“You beautiful whore.”

“You are so nice to me, what did I do to deserve you?”

“Did something impressive with your mouth, probably.”

“Where is the fucking lie.”

“Trick question. There is none.”

And in that bit of time, Takahiro’s mind was filled with everything and nothing at the same time. The feeling was both exciting and scary, but he supposed anything new was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say before someone comments and tells me that I am being rude for making the triggered Tumblr users thing. I have a Tumblr. I love Tumblr. But. It's also true that I have seen some shit go down. I know that it's not everyone and this is legit just for the meme. 
> 
> I got the numbers from a fake phone number generator, so if those are real phone numbers, oops. Not my fault. XD Ahaha, I'm a dick. 
> 
> It's 4:50 AM, help.

**Author's Note:**

> As an owner of thicc™ brows, I am vv happy.
> 
> This is the reason I cannot write chat AUs guys. I don't type with simplicity or numbers for letters. I just can't, it bothers me so bad. So yeah, during the times where they are texting, it might seem stiff, but please bare with me. This AU honestly came to me while I was listening to Kaleidoscope by A Great Big World, which I highly recommend listening to. All of the chapter titles will be lyrics from the song. 
> 
> Anyways!! I hope you guys enjoyed and if you choose to stick around, will continue to enjoy it!! I also want to say that I will probably be busy for the next few months because I am participating in HQBB so if updates on other works are slow, that is why!!


End file.
